


Pillows

by Crematosis



Series: Destiel Smut Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: DestielFFPrompt, M/M, Oral Sex, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, Sam Winchester is So Done, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crematosis/pseuds/Crematosis
Summary: Dean finds a creative way to keep Sam from dragging him off to his doctor's appointment





	Pillows

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills my "Something New" square for Destiel Smut Bingo

Sam pulled up to Cas and Dean’s modest two-story house a little after noon. He didn’t bother knocking or ringing the doorbell, just let himself in with the spare key.

“Dean,” he called into the house. “Doctor’s appointment’s in an hour. Let’s go.”

If only it was that easy. Sam had spent the past three months trying to convince Dean that yearly physicals were important, that just because he wasn’t actively dying didn’t necessarily mean he was fine, and really, somebody needed to keep an eye on his cholesterol. In frustration, Sam had finally scheduled Dean an appointment himself and had deliberately not told his older brother when it was so he could ambush him.

So far, the plan seemed to be working. Baby was in the driveway, which meant Dean was home. Now he just had to find him.

“Dean,” Sam called again. He poked his head into the living room.

Nothing except for the giant TV, the ugly brown couch Dean had found at Goodwill, and…hello, what was this? A throw pillow?

So his brother had actually invested in some decent home decor. Color him surprised. It even looked new too, but knowing his brother, it was from Goodwill too and he had just hidden the bad side. 

Sam flipped it over.

In big, bold letters the pillow proclaimed, “We had sex here”.

Sam grimaced and backed away from the couch. “Really, Dean? That’s disgusting.”

To his great horror, he discovered another pillow sitting right beside the couch. Sam gingerly kicked it onto its side

“And here,” the second pillow taunted.

“On the floor? Really? That’s gross, even for you.” Sam shook his head. Sometimes he didn’t know how Cas put up with his brother.

He proceeded with his search.

The kitchen was also empty, but there was a bread knife and a few dirty spoons sitting on the counter so something had been eaten recently. Maybe the dining room then.

Sam rounded the corner and came to an immediate stop. There was a pillow in the middle of the dining table.

That was the last straw.

He stalked over to the stairwell, kicking aside the pillow on the bottom step.

“Damnit, Dean,” Sam growled. He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted up the stairs. “I’m going to spray this whole house with Lysol, jerk. And I’m going to burn your fucking pillows.”

 

———

Dean pulled his mouth off Castiel’s dick with a loud pop and snickered. “Oh fuck. I think it worked.”

Castiel’s eyes fluttered open and his forehead creased. “Dean,” he said plaintively. “Why’d you stop?”

“Shh,” Dean said. “Let me listen. I think…”

Yes, there was the distant sound of the front door slamming.

“Hell yeah,” Dean said with a celebratory fist pump. “And people say Sammy’s got all the brains in the family.”

“Dean, I don’t understand. I was enjoying myself greatly and then you just stopped. That was very unsatisfying.”

Dean chuckled and patted his angel’s hip. “I’ll get back to work in a second, babe. Just had to make sure Sam got the fuck out. You know what that means, right?”

“No?”

“It means you don’t have to keep quiet anymore. We don’t have to worry about Captain Cockblock stumbling in and ruining our fun.”

Cas’ expression brightened. “Oh good,” he said. “It’s very difficult for me to keep quiet when you pleasure me.”

“Damn right,” Dean said. He licked his way up Cas’ shaft, delighting in the little whimpers and gasps he coaxed out of his lover. 

Sam was fucking crazy if he thought a doctor’s appointment would come between him and sex. Sex was awesome. Doctor’s appointments were not.

He knew Sam wasn’t going to give up on his stupid health campaign so easily. But Dean wasn’t going to go down without a fight either.

If he really put pillows in all the places he and Cas had had sex, maybe Sam would bow out for good. Or maybe Dean just had to put some in really strategic spots.

He lovingly stroked Cas’ thigh as he sucked. They hadn’t fucked in the kitchen yet. Sammy was sure to be grossed out by that.

Cas’ whines became louder and louder as he got closer. Husky moans that would put any porn star to shame.

“C’mon, Cas,” Dean encouraged. “Lemme have it.” He took Cas as deep as he could, humming around the angel’s cock.

Cas cried out and his back bowed off the bed as he hit orgasm. Dean kept an arm firmly pressed across his hips, making sure Cas wasn’t going to arch up and choke him.

At last, Cas melted back into the bed, panting for breath. “Oh, that was very good,” he said.

“Damn right. You did beautifully, babe.”

It was a huge ego boost to see Castiel so wrung out after sex, barely able to keep his eyes open. Dean would probably never get tired of it.

Cas grumbled and beckoned for Dean with one hand. “Come closer. I want to hold you.”

“Not yet.”

Cas huffed and wiggled upright on the bed. “Why not? You have somewhere else to be?"

Dean chuckled as he pressed a kiss to Cas’ forehead. “I’ll be right back. Just going to get something to clean you up.”

“But you,” Cas protested feebly.

“Don’t worry about me, sweetheart. I have plans for later.”

Cas subsided back into the mattress. “Ah. I suppose that’s acceptable.”

Dean slid out of the guest bed and tossed a pillow up into the spot between Castiel’s legs.

Oh, Sam was going to flip later.

He couldn’t wait.


End file.
